Dooley
by all.out.carby
Summary: Another independent fic. The first Carter baby. Kind of different. Please read and review :) Third and FINAL chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

Dooley  
  
  
  
--  
  
  
I can't believe it.  
  
I seriously cannot believe it's finally here.   
  
It was a little over six hours that we arrived here.  
  
  
--  
  
  
I look over my shoulder to see my husband approaching. He looks *very* nice. It's our second anniversary. June tenth. So, it's kind of warm in this old apartment, but not uncomfortable. Which is a change; everything's seemed to have missed my standards by a mile for the last nine months.  
  
I almost laugh aloud. Its amazing what pregnancy does to a woman.  
  
John's been terrific, though. He's helped me through everything. He made sure I was comfortable every night when we went to bed, and always tended to my late night wants for ice cream and pizza. Somehow, he still wore a smile when he came back at two o'clock in the morning. No matter how early he had to work, he still smiled like he always had with that container of ice cream in his hand. And I knew he had looked everywhere to find a store that still carried Moose Tracks at one in the morning.  
  
And he even surprised me with the most beautiful accessories for the baby. The crib, the changing table, the whole deal. It was that adorable Noah's Ark theme we'd picked out months before. It took some coaxing, but I came around in the end.  
  
Everything seemed so perfect, so I started to get excited. It led to being so anxious all the time. So that when my due date came and passed, I became almost annoyed. John would laugh at me, knowing how excited I was for the baby's arrival.  
  
He'd talk to it every night, too. It kind of surprised me. Not the fact that John was doing it, but the fact that men did that at all. I thought that was the kind of thing that was a myth or something.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
Not with him. Everything's different with him. I knew it wold be great with him. Even though I'd never had anything like that. I'd put myself in dead-end relationships without noticing. I assumed that life wasn't supposed to be this good. Richard, in a way, had done that to me.  
  
But, I never let myself think of Richard anymore. There's no reason to.  
  
John was going to be a great father. He already cared about the baby so much. Talking about everything in the world to it. He'd lie peacefully close to my stomach and just talk. Whether he was whispering exhaustedly, or giggling as he did so, you could tell he cared. And he'd been doing so from when I first found out.  
  
He was so special to me. We're going to be a family. Me and "Carter." When we used to be so close friends at County, when all we needed was a friendship. Now that I think about it, that's what brought us both together. The fact that we both felt we needed to be completely independent, without anyone's help. Without realizing it, we'd been almost relying on the other as soon as we became friends.  
  
We saved each other.  
  
  
  
--  
  
  
  
Six hours. It had been long, and it had been rough. But when everything was over, I couldn't remember how tired I was.  
  
Tired? Yeah, right. Sure, I was waking up at two-thirty, but I thought it was just another pickle or hamburger run. Here, this was the actual thing. She'd told me we were going to have a baby. The one we'd been waiting for for nine months.  
  
Some might describe those months as long, but they were some of the best in my life. Truthfully. We'd already been so close, but now there was another unifying force between us. It was something we giggled freely about. We were two kids again.  
  
When we decided we didn't want to know whether it was a boy or a girl, Abby had been eating ice cream. It was midnight, so I had been the one to retrieve it. I would stay up and talk to her, talk the night through, until she had had her share with the treat. Then we'd both go to bed.  
  
But, when she was feasting this one particular night, she'd begun to laugh so hard. I remember I was reaching into the carton with my spoon and pulling it out to my mouth as I asked her what she was laughing about.  
  
Through that fit of giggles she managed, "Dooley."  
  
I began to laugh a little too, still unsure of what in the world she was talking about. It was the sound of the word she'd mentioned and the smile tearing from ear to ear on her face that had me in my own small stitches.  
  
"Dooley," she repeated.  
  
I shrugged, "What's that?"  
  
"That," she said, pointing at her stomach. "That's Dooley."  
  
She'd been two months pregnant, and said she'd heard it somewhere. Most likely a dream, she had added.  
  
So, we talked to it as Dooley. God knows we weren't planning on naming our son or daughter Dooley, and we never did find out exactly where the name came from, but that baby was our Dooley for the time being.  
  
Poor kid would probably get stuck with a terrible nickname. But, it would be a cute story to tell, wouldn't it?  
  
I'd told that baby about work, about his or her mother, the weather, everything. I know it made Abby happy. When I looked up at her, when she thought I wasn't, I could see her smile. It made me feel good to know that she appreciated this. And I did, too. I wasn't doing it *just* to make her happy. I liked it, too.  
  
I couldn't wait to have this baby. It was going to be a huge part of my life.   
  
That baby and Abby were my everything.  
  
  
  
--  
  
  
  
"Okay, Abigail, you ready?"  
  
She shakes her head and bites her lip, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"She likes to be called 'Abby,'" I mention, telling the nurse and making sure that Abby has everything she needs. This is it. Those final moments.  
  
I wonder if that pillow behind her head is working out okay for her. Does it need to be fluffed or anything?  
  
"Alright, Abby," the nurse says, taking a nod from the doctor. "Are you ready to push, honey?"  
  
Abby doesn't respond, so I come even closer to her. I realize that her pillow's fine. She just needs my hand to hold.  
  
"Abby," I whisper, taking her hand gently. She looks up at me with hopeful eyes and swallows. "Sweetheart, I know you can do this. I know it, I know it." I repeat this to her again and again. Her head is glinting in the early light. The sun was just rising. Perfect time of day.  
  
She's doing wonderfully. She nods, never taking her eyes from mine as she breathes out. I pull back the hair that's been matted against her face. She smiles wearily, but gratefully, and nods again. I think I'm helping. I keep one hand on the back of her neck and hold her other hand in mine. I watch her eyes as she stares at me, hoping for my words to guide her.  
  
I love her.  
  
The doctor instructs her to push, finally. Abby nods again, her head falling towards mine. I nod in sync with her. I wish I could do more for her.   
  
The doctor counts to ten, and I whisper each number in her ear. I see her squeezing her eyes shut. She holds her breath for those ten seconds. Her grip strengthens on my hand, and I pat it adoringly.   
  
The doctor tells us that our baby's almost here. My heart beats faster that it already is and my stomach gives me a weird feeling. I don't know what to do. It's kind of like a freezing feeling.   
  
Abby refreshes that hold on my hand again. I turn back to her, nodding only more. I tell her I love her and that she's almost done. Abby nods, and I swear there was a small smile hiding on her lips. I laugh a little at the happiness I feel all of a sudden. I know she can't laugh, in the midst of what's going on, so I smile a little more.  
  
I talk to her gently, in a sweet tone.  
  
Our first child is almost here.  
  
  
  
--  
  
  
  
The pain is unbearable. I told myself "no drugs," and I'm almost regretting that decision.  
  
But not really.  
  
I can barely think. John's voice, whispering in my ear, and that pain is all I can register. His hand is holding mine and his other is on the back of my neck. It's running kindly up and down, relieving that sweat behind me. I turn toward him for one second and smile weakly. He sees this and smiles back, but I turn my head back.   
  
This is more difficult that I thought.  
  
But the doctor says that baby's almost here. My heart skips and there's a knot in my stomach. This baby that I've been incubating for the last nine months, that piece of John and I together is finally arriving.  
  
For a minute, I feel a crash of every feeling imaginable. It all swirls and blurs into one blinding white light.  
  
Then I hear a cry.  
  
My head, I am aware of, has fallen back against the pillow. I blink, barely, and look up to see Carter looking to the doctor. There was an amazing grin set on his face. I think I see a shine of tears in his eyes. I really think I do.  
  
The doctor tells me it's a girl. I start to laugh as John looks at me. He laughs and shakes my hands excitedly. We're both laughing now, and he cups my face in his hands. I place my hands over his slightly and feel myself start to cry.  
  
Our daughter is still crying. All four of our hands together come to my lap. We clasp the others and look over to where the doctor is. The nurse finally brings us our baby.  
  
Our baby girl.  
  
  
  
--  
  
  
  
I want to cry, and I already am.  
  
Abby's sniffling quietly. I wonder if she even notices she's crying.  
  
The nurse hands the baby to Abby. She's wrapped tightly in a soft, pink blanket. Her little face is so pink.  
  
She's so beautiful.  
  
I feel my heart melt at the sight of her. This baby is amazing. There's the faintest trace of brunette locks on her head. I become aware of myself smiling uncontrollably as I let this child grasp my finger. She yawns and I see Abby start to coo at her daughter.  
  
The baby, despite the procedure her mother just went through, is asleep. I look at Abby. Her eyes are red, tear-stained, and tired. But her smile still lights her whole face up. I look at her and smile. She smiles back.  
  
I kiss her softly for a second. She smiles against my lips and with our heads pressed together, we stare at that beautiful little girl.  
  
  
  
  
--  
  
  
  
  
Its all over now. I have a daughter with this man standing next to me. He pulls up a chair and like me is unable to tear his eyes from this new addition. She's the beginning of our family. She's pulling us even closer together.  
  
John and I are still sitting so close together. He's sitting on the corner of the bed, with his finger linked with our daughter's. My bottom lip quivers, but I don't cry. I can only watch him, how he loves his daughter. Our daughter.  
  
In my arms is this beautiful little girl. She's such a little baby. So cute. Her skin is fairly pink, and her nose is so tiny. I momentarily put a finger over it, to see if my fingertip is indeed larger than it. It is.   
  
  
  
--  
  
  
  
The room is dimmed. At seven thirty-four in the morning, our daughter was born. Its nearly eight at night, and the drapes are drawn. The only light is the lamp in the corner.  
  
Abby's sleeping in her bed. I don't blame her. She's dozing and barely snoring, but in a cute, adorable way. Next to the bed, the baby's bassinet sits. I walk over to it, standing from my chair close by. The small infant, 6 pounds, four ounces, is wrapped in a large pink bundle. I smile, something I've been accustomed to lately, and reach for her.  
  
She stirs, but barely in my arms. I cuddle her closer to my chest. I never want to let go of her. She whimpers in her sleep and turns toward me.   
  
I love my daughter.  
  
I lean down and kiss her gently on her forehead. She sighs and stretches her little legs from the blanket. She pouts in her sleep with two tiny lips.  
  
I love my girls.  
  
  
  
  
--  
  
  
  
  
There's the end of that one. Stand alones are hard to write. I hate ending them all. *lol*  
  
My sister has just begun posting here. Her name is "cheesecake," and she's twelve. She has posted the first chapter of "Upton, Wyoming," under Original Fiction General Drama & Angst. If you could get around it, I think she'd really enjoy if *someone* reviewed and read it. She hasn't received one yet.  
  
Probably more stand-alones coming from me. Soon, I think I'll have to start up my work on my other fics. But only every Sunday or something.  
  
-amanda- 


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't sure if I should write another chapter to this fic, seeing as it would be the same as the last one, but I guess it'll still be different...  
  
;) Everyone has their ways.  
  
  
--  
  
She's still amazing. My wife, I mean. My wife, my daughter, and my new baby. Our new baby.  
  
I love my family. I love them all.  
  
--  
  
Its weird. I remember being pregnant with Kelsey, but never having it be this weighing. As weighing down. But, once again, John's been helpful. I remember the first time I was pregnant, he rushed around nervously to make sure I was comfortable, or that I was fed, or that I was maintaining a 98.6 temperature.   
  
I'd laugh at him, and he'd never understand why. Then we'd go to bed, and I'd still fall asleep in his arms. He loved that baby before it was born, before our little Kelsey entered our lives, and now he loved her even more. He was such a father.  
  
"John?"  
  
"What?" he asked, whipping around the corner, anxious written in his eyes. Kelsey was hanging from one arm, giggling loudly. Her brunette hair was flowing about her face as she twisted from her upside-down position.  
  
"Could you do me a favor?" I ask gently.  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Could you just get me that pizza in the fridge?"  
  
"The cold stuff?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," he says with a smile. He comes over to me at the couch, Kelsey still dangling from his side, and kisses my cheek. I laugh as Kelsey cries a childish, "yuck." John picks her up and blows a raspberry on her stomach as she shrieks with laughter.  
  
  
--  
  
  
I still don't understand why women choose to get this awful stuff. Even my three-year-old daughter knows better than to eat anchovies. She wrinkles her nose in sync with mine as I pull it out of the plastic bag from the fridge.   
  
I turn to her, her face three inches from mine.   
  
"Eww."  
  
" 'Eww' is right," I laugh, pinching her nose. She puts her tiny hands up in front of her face to shield herself from any more of my meaningless torture and giggles.  
  
"Here you go," I say, tossing the pizza nicely to my wife. I sit down next to her, Kelsey in my lap.  
  
"Hey Kels," she says as her daughter wriggles from my grip into Abby's arms.   
  
"Hey Mommy," she says, attempting to sound as casual as her mother has. She nestles her tiny body into one of Abby's arms. Abby looks down at her daughter, setting the pizza aside for a second, and runs hand over her daughter's soft mane of hair.   
  
"Is Daddy tickling you again?"  
  
"Yes!" she says with a smile, accusingly staring at me.  
  
"Maybe we should tickle him one day," Abby says, her voice connected in her way that's she's always used for children. "Let him see how it feels."  
  
"Yeah," Kelsey says, her voice rising.   
  
"Go get him, Kelsey!"   
  
  
--  
  
  
I shout playfully, letting her get excited. She charges at her father as he puts his hands up in little protest. Her little fingers dig into his sides as she giggles her whole way through. He picks her up and she closes her eyes, continuing to giggle. She hooks her arms around his neck and hugs him, as he hugs her back.   
  
He does the 'eating' routine. Every father does it sometime. He makes that horrible, yet adorable 'arrggh' noise in her neck as she laughs away.  
  
Finally, we all calm down. I'm still smiling at the perfect family I have as my daughter comes back to where she began: in my arms. She lays her head down on my large stomach.  
  
"When's the baby coming?"  
  
I chuckle lightly, my eyes I can feel are burning with a smile. "Pretty soon."  
  
"Is it a boy or a girl?"  
  
"We don't know yet," I say. "Its gonna be a surprise."  
  
"I think its a boy," John says with a wink.   
  
"You do?" Kelsey and I ask together.  
  
He nods. I've known that he's felt this way. He says its the reason this time around, the pregnancy was more tiring. He says, 'boys do that.' Of course, I answered a somewhat agreement. Kelsey still thinks the same as she did when we first told her; she thinks its a boy as well.  
  
I'm not sure. Going by storybook family tales, its a boy. Or a girl. There's always two different stories to go by. The one where there's a father, a mother, a girl, a boy. Or the one where there's a father, a mother, a girl, another girl, and after a while a boy.   
  
But, honestly, who cared? This was real life anyway. I smile as Kelsey laughs aloud at the movement inside. The baby's kicking. Its always kicking.   
  
"He could play soccer," Kelsey says, giggling at her own joke.  
  
"He could," John says.   
  
  
--  
  
  
I see Abby cringe right away. We were just getting ready for bed.  
  
  
--  
  
  
"Do I have to?" I hear Kelsey whimper from her room. Abby always has any less difficult time easing her into bed. I tend to collapse at her brown eyes pleading with me. That's my little girl. She's got her ways on me.  
  
"Honey, you have to go to bed now," she says softly. "As soon as you fall asleep, you wake up, you know."  
  
"Nuh-uh," she protests.  
  
"Yes you do," Abby says. I can read the smile in her voice. "When you fall asleep, you wake up right away." She snaps. "Just like that."  
  
"Are you joking me?"  
  
"I'm not joking."  
  
"Okay," Kelsey says. I can hear that big kiss she gives her every night. She gives me one, too. Something special about Kelsey. Her big kisses on the cheek. "Night, Mommy."  
  
"Night, Kels. I love you." Another kiss.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Abby murmurs another "good night," and lightly closes the door. However, Kelsey pleads not to, so she agrees to let it stay open. A moment later, she appeared in the room with a smugly fixed smile.   
  
"Hey," I greet her. "She asleep?"  
  
"She's lying down," she answers with a grin. "I don't know how she's so well-behaved, when half of her is my genes."  
  
"Ha," I say sarcastically, dropping into the bed in my shorts and t-shirt. Abby falls into the bed, more carefully of course, and sighs as she points to the lightswitch.  
  
"You're gonna make me get up to turn that off?"  
  
I laugh and hoist myself up off the bed. "Got it."  
  
I'm still looking at her as she frowns suddenly. She picks herself up in the bed, sitting up against the headboard. She pushes the comforter away from her body.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The baby."  
  
"What?" I say, beginning to smile.  
  
"The baby," she says, stuttering. "The ba-baby, its coming."  
  
I smile. "You sure?"  
  
"Don't stand there!" she says, her voice with a hint of laughter. "I'll go get Kelsey."  
  
  
--  
  
  
"Kelsey," I say, rubbing her arm. "Kelsey, sweetie - "  
  
"Yes!" she cries starting from the bed. "I get to stay up?"  
  
"No," I say, chuckling to myself as she crosses her arms in disappointment for a brief moment. "Kelsey, the baby's coming."  
  
"The baby in there?" she asks, pointing to me.  
  
"Yep," I say, as cheerfully as possible. John appears in the doorway with my bag.   
  
I start to get up, but I find it difficult, seeing as Kelsey has pressed her head to my stomach. "Baby, hi! This is your big sister Kelsey!" She kisses it and turns to John. "I'm a big sister now right?"  
  
John smiles. His happiness clearly mirrors mine. 'Happiness' wouldn't sum it up at all. There's more. So much more than that. He quickly snatches the little girl's hand, seeing how excited she is with this new situation. I volunteer to take her hand, and ask Kelsey if she can walk fast enough. I know she would like that responsibility. She gives me a proud "yes" and we start outside to the car.  
  
  
--  
  
  
Kelsey's grown quiet. She sees her mother now, and she doesn't know how to respond.  
  
Abby insisted, the doctor insisted, and Kelsey certainly wouldn't say no. The doctor suggested that Kelsey stay inside to see the birth of her new sibling, and Abby thought it would be a 'unique experience' for her. Kelsey was extremely intrigued by the idea. She even clasped her little hands together and smiles with pure joy.  
  
In the end, I agreed. Maybe it would be a good thing for her. Besides, this way she wouldn't be stuck out in the waiting room with a strange nurse. I had tried to get someone from the ER up and watch her, but no one could leave their position now.  
  
Now she's silent. She's watching her mother, clearly in pain. But she's asking so many questions. She wants to know why her mother's sweating, why she's holding onto my hand so tightly. Luckily, Abby's second time through, she's maintained her composure enough in front of her daughter.  
  
Gotta say I'm proud of her.  
  
What amazes me most, besides the effort Abby's been giving forth, is Kelsey's curiosity. She soothes her mother after watching me do so, telling her to breathe and even attempting to do the exercises herself.   
  
So, Abby's had a few smiles. And, in her condition, that's pretty remarkable.  
  
"Okay, Abby," the doctor says. The nurse echoes the same on her right side, opposite of us. "One more push should do it. Ready?"  
  
Abby nods. Kelsey's trying to stand up on my legs to see the baby coming out, even though its clearly out of her view. Abby grips my hand tighter, and falls back to the pillow, as my whispers to her cease.  
  
A tiny cry fills the room. Abby gasps and laughs at once, her chest heaving heavily. I smile, same as I did three years ago. Kelsey tries to see what her little brother or sister looks like, and it occurs to both Abby and I at the same time: do we have a boy or a girl?  
  
  
--  
  
  
"What is it?" I ask, a tear freshly gliding down my face.  
  
"Its a boy," John says with a smile. Kelsey is watching as the nurse cleans him up. "I told you," I joke.  
  
Abby chokes with a smile on another cry. I lean down and kiss her as she smiles against my mouth. We both laugh lightly. Kelsey looks at me.  
  
"The baby's here, Mom."  
  
"I know, Kels. You have a brother."  
  
"I'm a big sister now?"  
  
"Yeah, Kelsey. You're a big sister."  
  
  
--  
  
  
John's gone to get me those ice chips. Kelsey's fallen asleep against my body. Although I feel I should do the same, and fall asleep, I can't. I'm holding my little boy in my arms and watching both of my children fall asleep. There so beautiful. I don't know how we did it. Two perfect little babies.  
  
The door opens softly. John walks in with the white Styrofoam cup. He sets it on the table next to me and reaches for Kelsey.  
  
"No, shh," I say, putting my hand on his. "She can stay here."  
  
He smiles and takes the chair on my left. We look onto our son again. John pulls down the baby's blanket to see his face, then his tiny hands wrapped up in there as well. He laughs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You did good," he said. "You did great."  
  
"Thanks," I say with a smile.  
  
"Especially considering Kelsey being there."  
  
I chuckle a little and sigh. I love John, I love Kelsey. And I love this baby boy.  
  
  
--  
  
  
Hee. I tried not to make it so like the other one.   
  
I didn't want to bring this to attention, and I still don't feel like I should, but I'm going to. Whoever "maggiemay" is, I have a message for you: grow up. Go ahead, give bad reviews for my bad stories. I don't care. But I've seen other people's set of reviews, and all you do is flame. If you think there's something wrong with it, tell us why. Because you haven't even written any stories that I can see.  
  
Again, I usually don't do stuff like that. But I kinda had to for some reason.  
  
Tease me all ya want now. ;)  
  
me 


	3. Chapter 3

Final chapter. Sad. I loved writing this one.   
  
--  
  
And here she was again. In this same place with him.   
  
It was like out of a dream. Each and every time.  
  
Every time.  
  
--  
  
Parenting.   
  
As much as a strain as it is drawn to be, its made my life wonderful beyond belief. My little girl and my little boy make my life better than ever. And my wife is the finishing touches. Without any of them, my life wouldn't be what it is, or should be.  
  
I'm waddling through the hallway, looking for my wife. I have a daughter hooked to one leg and a son nestled on my shoulders. Abby has her fun with the kids, they love her; but she'd much rather enjoy them not as hyper as they are with me.  
  
Its not my fault, really. I can't resist when kids plead with me. Its a bug. I have to say yes.   
  
They're good kids though. Kelsey's just five, but she'd disciplined. Remarkably, considering how often she's allowed to play all of these crazy games we've made up along the way. She loves her brother and loves nothing more than to help out with him. Even when Tyler was just a baby, she was in love with him. She was fascinated by how often he cried or wet, or slept. She always kissed his forehead and made sure he was okay. She'd wake up in the middle of the night as Abby or I might have and watched silently and sleepily as one of us fed him.  
  
At first, Abby or I would have taken her hand and guided her back to bed. Three-year-olds shouldn't be up so early in the morning or so late at night. But she'd waken up on her own and wouldn't go back to bed. She just nestled herself somewhere near and watched. She never broke the silence unless to ask a question. And she was always quiet. She made sure she didn't disturb Tyler, or the feeding.  
  
Now Tyler was two. He was as energetic as Kelsey, not as curious and not as shy, but that's why we loved Tyler.  
  
So I grab his little waist above me, behind my head, and wiggle it teasingly. He laughs in the cutest way possible. The way only two-year-olds can manage. I love it. Kelsey is still being dragged by my leg, so I do my best to lift her in the air and stretch her outward.  
  
"Dad!" she exclaims as she falls off. She rushes to get back on my foot and holds onto my leg tightly, pressing her cheek against it. "Keep going!"  
  
I laugh. "Kels, you weigh too much," I joke.  
  
"Nuh uh," she says, still giggling. She gets off suddenly. "I wanna go see Mom."  
  
"Okay," I say. I take Tyler off of my shoulders and hold him in my arms. "Hey, buddy," I say, pinching his little chin. He squeals and knots two hands near his chin. I lift him in the air and fly him overhead, his giggling taking me away.  
  
--  
  
Its so much easier than my last pregnancy to get around. I figure this one will be a girl, seeing as how difficult and stressful it was last time. Therefore, my husband agrees.  
  
Kelsey does too. I think I sense something in her. I think she's got some medical genes in there somewhere. She loves to know why. And she loves to ask questions. As odd as it sounds, I think its totally true. I still remember how interested she seemed at age three. Here she is at age five, and one of her favorite places besides preschool is County. Just watching her with a stethoscope tells the whole story.  
  
She has a real talent.  
  
Tyler is my baby boy. He's quiet, but so adorably childish. He smiles at everything. He laughs and coos at whatever crazy face John might make. That's one of the many reasons I love my husband. I don't know how to explain it. So I just say he's great with kids.  
  
"Mom," Kelsey says rounding the corner.  
  
"Kelsey," I say, mimicking her tone of voice.  
  
"We should go to the mall," she says, leaning toward the counter as I continue to scrub dishes.  
  
"Why do you want to go to the mall?" I ask.  
  
"To buy stuff," she says simply.  
  
"You got a date, Kels?" John says, coming out of nowhere with a giggling Tyler making "vroom" noises from his arms. He notices me washing dishes as Kelsey shakes her head and laughs at his comment. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Me?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah you," he laughs.  
  
"Washing dishes," I chuckle. "What does it look like?"  
  
"I can do that for you," he says, putting Tyler down. "Here," he motions, shooing me away.  
  
I chuckle again. "Thanks," I smile. "Come on, Tyler." I scoop him off the ground where he had chosen to sit so contently. Kelsey stays with her dad, reaching up as far as she can to peer over the counter.  
  
"Hey Ty," I say. I wonder why people name their kids if they're only going to give them shorter names. Its easier that way. "How's my baby?"  
  
He looks down and around the room. He makes his own noises to himself. "Toys."  
  
"Toys?" I ask. "You want a toy?" I reach down to pick up a toy from the couch. There are none, so I reach down lower to pick one from the ground.  
  
  
--  
  
  
I turn around for an instant to see Abby readying to pick up a toy. With Tyler in her arms, I really don't want her to overdo it. I tap Kelsey on the shoulder and stoop to her level.   
  
"Kelsey," I whisper, my face an inch away from hers. Its the playful position we often take.  
  
"What?" she asks with a smile.  
  
"Mommy needs help," I say simply. "Will you go be a big girl and help her with Tyler?"  
  
She nods promptly.  
  
"Give me a kiss," I say. She doesn't hesitate and kisses me promptly on the lips. She turns away and trots off to her mother near the couch.   
  
I hear Abby laughing, thanking Kelsey.  
  
"Daddy thinks I need even *more* help?" she asks, clearly loud enough for me to hear.  
  
"Tell Mommy that she's carrying a baby in her tummy and that she needs a lot of help," I shout to Kelsey, also so Abby can hear.  
  
Abby's still chuckling as Kelsey repeats the statement matter-of-factly. I finish the last of the dishes and join the rest of my family. I plop down on the couch and welcome Abby as she lays down against my arm. I play with her hair adoringly as Kelsey scooches to her mother's feet.  
  
"Ugh, I'm hungry," Abby says.  
  
"Anyone up for pizza?"  
  
  
--  
  
  
"Thanks for picking her up from pre-K," I express to Susan, taking Kelsey's hand. "And thanks for picking this little one from the daycare mess upstairs. I hate it up there."  
  
"So does he," she laughs. "God, they're so cute. I only hope my kids are half as adorable as the two you've got."  
  
I chuckle. "They might be cute, but you have no idea what its like behind the scenes."  
  
She waves her hand in the air. "Oh, please Carter. I've never seen kids that behave this well. Kelsey opened the door for me on her way out and she calls me 'Miss Lewis.'"  
  
"Dad said its polite," Kelsey smiled.  
  
"Can't she call me Aunt Susan?" she laughs.  
  
"Hear that, Kelsey?" I say, adjusting Tyler in my arms. "She wants you to call her Aunt Susan."  
  
"Okay," Kelsey says.  
  
"Well, I'll see you two later, okay?" she says nicely. She smiles at Kelsey and reaches out to rustle Tyler's soft hair. "Bye."  
  
"Bye," I call. "And thanks again!"  
  
She waves her hand behind her as she walks away. Abby approaches me and smiles at her kids.  
  
"Hey," I say and go to kiss her. She responds, barely and quickly. "What?"  
  
"I just had a contraction."  
  
--  
  
I feel bad for calling Luka back up here. But he was the only one at the hospital that John was comfortable leaving his kids with, and that was available. We thought about Susan, obviously. She babysits them occasionally when we need time to ourselves. And I understand that Susan's a longtime friend of John's, so I trust her and everything.  
  
But the kids have never really been around with Luka. Tyler cried a little, but I think he's okay as long as he's with his sister. Plus, Luka's good with kids. I could tell he was a little nervous as well. Kelsey should be a help.  
  
The doctor informed us that the baby's cord is wrapped around its neck. My first feeling was fear. I didn't want this to happen at all. Never. But John held my hand through the whole thing. He explained that it was going to be okay, even though I already knew with all of my medical experience that it probably would be fine.  
  
They would have to perform the Caeserian. I didn't want that to happen, either, even though its such a common procedure. I knew I'd be awake through the whole thing and that John would be right there. That made me happy.  
  
So, here I am lying here on this warm bed. Its a good thing its not cold.  
  
I'm so nervous, I'm afraid I'm going to...  
  
--  
  
...throw up and ruin everything. I hope Abby hasn't noticed how nervous I am. The funny thing is that its such an easy task for the doctor to perform. I know I'll probably start telling doctors to be more proficient during the procedure, but I think they'll understand. No, they'll be annoyed. But, I'm a father. I'm allowed to do that.  
  
At least Abby seems content. I think she's nervous, but not as scared as I am. I'm sure everything's going to be fine. Why wouldn't it be?  
  
--  
  
Its a good thing he's here. I wouldn't be able to have any of this without him.  
  
--  
  
I admire how she works. How she works without letting anyone know. She's got a gift.  
  
--  
  
I hear the cry right away. I didn't think it would happen this fast. Motherhood all over again. But I love the feeling, and it takes me to Heaven every time. Its a cry, which is a symbol of sadness or pain or something. But it makes you so happy.  
  
I'm still holding John's hand. I squeeze it as the doctor asks him to cut the cord. He does so, and I can hear him crying softly. My first thought is that something is wrong, which I know isn't true.  
  
"Look," he says, carrying a bundle of blankets near my face. "We have a baby girl."  
  
I use my free hand to cover my eyes and cry again. I'm not known to cry, but I do it every time. Knowing that you love someone this much from the moment you see them is overwhelming. It takes your breath away and you can't believe it happened this way.   
  
I can't hold her, so I take my hand away from my eyes and trace with my finger light patterns all about her skin. John just chuckles and cries some more. He bends down to kiss my forehead, as always, and lays the baby onto my chest.  
  
I smile thankfully and stroke the baby softly. I'm so glad she's okay.  
  
--  
  
I'm so glad she's okay.   
  
And I'm so glad the baby's okay.  
  
--  
  
Kelsey and Tyler love their new sister. Little Maegan. Tyler's curious about her, but only in a poking her eye kind of way. Kelsey wants to know where she came from and how she got there. I figured this question wouldn't come so soon, but with Kelsey, I'm never sure. So John took her aside for a second, much to my protest. She handles it like an adult. I was shocked, she's only five. She actually is that mature.  
  
John sighed when he finished with her. "Well, that was different."  
  
A few people from downstairs have been up here to visit. Luka came first, seeing as he was just outside. He brought Tyler in in his arms, and Kelsey by the hand. Apparently, he found Kelsey asking many questions. As expected. Luckily, he was able to explain them all (being a doctor) and evidently enjoyed it.  
  
Deb stopped up and asked us who was going to watch the kids. John and I hadn't really thought of anything other than keeping them in the room with us. But Deb suggested her and her husband could watch them at our own apartment. We didn't hesitate to say yes. We thanked her and she told us how happy she was for us.  
  
Everythig that happened tonight made me feel how lucky I was. To have a beautiful family. My kids, and my husband, my friends. All of them are so wonderful to me.  
  
I love them.  
  
--  
  
She's sleeping now. Abby is. Maegan is still awake. She stares at the ceiling and almost refuses to sleep. The kids have gone home with Deb and her husband, so its just me and my new daughter, up at midnight. I can tell this one's going to be a handful.  
  
I love it, though. My family has given me nothing but happiness. I live my life for them.  
  
They make me smile.  
  
--  
  
They make me happy.  
  
--  
  
  
  
There you go. 'Dooley.'  
  
Got the name from a personal experience. I called my sister Dooley when my mom was pregnant with her.  
  
-manda 


End file.
